<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenant by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633407">Revenant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings'>idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Rey (Star Wars), M/M, Past Character Death, Scavenger Ben Solo, Sith Rey, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rey became the commander of the First Order, and Ben is searching for redemption, in a way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been six years since Ben Solo — going under the alias of Kylo — had fled Adani after learning of his heritage. </p><p>It was a lonely existence, he wasn’t going to lie. Even dressed in his scavenger gear, scaling the inside of a Star Destroyer that he supposed that he could appreciate for the historical value, he couldn’t help but miss Poe. Miss Tai. Others too — even Voe, he couldn’t help but miss. It had been six years, too, since  the Academy had been burned down. </p><p>Kylo had felt it, all too clearly, all too keenly. He could remember it —</p><p>— and he forced it down. Even getting the part he needed, letting himself swing down to the ground and emerge from the Star Destroyer with what he found, he was relieved, at least, to be out in the open. Pulling down his facial wrappings, he took a drink of his water bottle before tobogganing to the bottom towards the speeder he’d taken to get there. Putting his possessions in the net. Climbing on the speeder, zooming away to Niima Outpost. </p><p>Same nonsense, different day. Unkar gave him a miniscule portion and Ben learned, as ever, that he was never going to criticize Academy food again. </p><p>The only thing that really disrupted it was seeing BB-8 again. </p><p>Even as Kylo heard a familiar beeping, he jolted to his feet and ran towards BB-8, who, somehow, was there. Struggling in Teedo’s net. Yelling at Teedo to let BB-8 go didn’t work. </p><p>Cutting BB-8 out of the net...well, that did. </p><p>Even as Teedo lumbered away on his mount, Kylo squatted down next to BB-8. “BB-8, buddy, what are you doing here?” he said even as he gently adjusted the droid’s antenna. </p><p>BB-8 beeped. </p><p>”Wait.” Kylo furrowed his brow. “You’re saying they got Poe?”</p><p>Another beep. </p><p>There was something about it that chilled Kylo to even think about. Even though he had long retired from the fight, surrounded by a legacy he didn’t want as well as dead friends — he doubted he could just leave Poe. Not here, not now. </p><p>”Do you remember where they took him?”</p><p>A beep. </p><p>”Darth Nerissa’s shuttle.” Kylo knew what was going to happen next. “I’ll be hanged if I’m leaving Poe to a fate like that...”</p><p>***</p><p>Making the trek to Niima Outpost, and then the hangar, was something. Unkar didn’t seem interested in BB-8 yet. That was good, at least. All the easier. </p><p>The Falcon. Even pausing, Kylo sighed, frustrated. “It ended up here?”</p><p>BB-8 beeped, showing that he was just as confused as Kylo was. </p><p>”I guess I’ll find out later.” Kylo wasn’t going to lie, there was something about just boarding the ship that was enough to bring back memories. Playing sabaac and dejarik with Dad and Uncle Chewie, learning to fix things on the Falcon...it was something that made Kylo’s eyes prickle with tears thinking about it. </p><p>So many things, just gone. He shouldn’t have flown off, not in a fit of childish pique. </p><p>Gently, BB-8 butted against Kylo’s leg, and despite himself, Kylo couldn’t help but be comforted. </p><p>”We’re gonna save Poe,” Kylo said. “And that...that’s a promise."</p><p>Even starting up the ship and launching it into Jakku’s atmosphere, he knew it was true. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>